A Sea Midst The Desert
by Yurika's Soul
Summary: A face that was looking down in a deadpan expression, still some curiosity was harbouring in those sea-blue eyes and Rin felt like drowning in the middle of the desert.


**Question:**Hey guys!  
>I have a question do you think I should write on? Or leave it as an one-shot?<p>

**Warnings:**I am not a native English speaker  
>and it is not betaed, just proofread by me<br>so if you see any grammatical or spelling errors just tell me end I will correct them right away!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Free or its characters

* * *

><p>The sun was glaring down angrily, burning everything within reach of its merciless rays of light. In between the burning hot sand and the sun was one figure wandering through the desert. The steps were taken slowly and surly there was no power left in those limbs as the figure dragged himself along the way he chose to go.<p>

Searching for something that would rescue him. With the hope that maybe some miracle would occur and water would ooze from under a rock. Giving him a bit of that liquid of life. His throat was dry causing an itching feeling. His stomach was empty, it couldn't even growl anymore as to protest against the emptiness. His knees were wobbling, steadily giving out under his body and his eyes were closing from the tiredness that went through his system.

He swallowed hardly, feeling how the walls of his throat scraped against each other suffocating him and leaving a bitter metallic taste in his mouth. The sun -still merciless as it was- burned the figure's head, his arms, his back, his very core in every passing second and then this figure collapsed. Onto the blazing sand that began to burn his skin, stinging in every little pore of his body.

His eyes closed but then he forced them open. Tried to push himself up with his arms. But it wasn't near a success and as soon as his head was high enough to look around his arms gave out under his body and he collapsed back. The only thing he had been able to see were shadows wandering. Just the illusion of pointy shadows dancing in the distance.

* * *

><p>His environment was rocking. He could feel it under his skin, around his skin, in his mind and in his core. How he swayed up and down, from right to left and then a strange smell hit his nose. But he was too tired to respond to anything so he kept his eyes closed, just a desperate and weak moan left his mouth. His limbs were as heavy as though some rock was dragging them down -nearly tearing them out of his body. Another moan from deep inside his throat was releazed.<p>

"Haru-chan is he awake?" He heard someone saying with a overly cheerful voice that pierced through his ear and made him groan in pain.

"Seems so." Was the answer that this piercing voice received.

And oh did Rin love this voice. The way it drifted into his ears, softly caressing his mind, reminded him of his past days. This voice sounded like the mild melody of the sea wafting in the wind that he had felt in his hair some time ago. It left him to wonder how such a beautiful voice could exist on this planet tainted by humankind. It most likely came from the ninth cloud to help him through his last moments before the grim reaper rips his soul from his body. Just to soothe his mind and heart so that he could die with his mind at peace and happiness clouding his senses.

"What is he murmuring Haru-chan? You turned all red!" That high voice again.

It pierced through his brain and left him a nasty headache. Why had this person the need to shout his thoughts in the wind.

"I-It's nothing." That angelic voice said and a pout was clearly to hear in that mesmerizing voice.

And Rin was sure he would die when he was even able to hear angels that pouted in his ear. Also the song of the sea was wrapping him up even though he had left it behind weeks ago and had begun to wander through the desert. Searching for something new, a new adventure on dry land after his years on the wild and untamed sea. But then halfway through the desert his water reserve had been emptied -not a single drop had been left- and the food supplies he had with him, had been consumed.

Then again this voice was the sea itself. The very core of what Rin had dreamed of the sea's voice to be if it was a human being. And Rin swallowed but then he groaned, oh the pain in his throat was unbearable. His consciousnesses really slowly left him, blanking his mind again. When suddenly something cold and wet met his face.

Rin's eyes shot open and he yelped for some air. His throat hurt but he still took rapid breaths and when his tongue traced over his dry lips he tasted water. The liquid on his face was water. Newly found power shot through his veins and Rin tried to push his body up, but no use. As soon as he placed his hands on the surface under him they slid along the soft fur and made him collapse back to his previous position.

Just then the thought to look around properly shot through Rin's mind and he finally looked up. Trying to adjust his wide open eyes to the burning bright light and he saw sand, two long legs, hooves which were the same colour as the sand. His brows knitted as he slowly turned his head so that he first looked at the moving rips from some animal. Those moved with every intake of breath and then a loud snort was to hear.

Without being put off by the sudden sound his eyes still slowly traced up until he saw a human leg, a hip, a stomach, a chest and then finally a face. A face that was looking down in a deadpan expression and still curiosity was harbouring in those sea-blue eyes. And Rin felt like drowning in the middle of the desert as he looked in those eyes. He could smell the sea with the new and warm wind that wafted over his face and even could see the sea in those eyes. His dry throat felt less dry and his stomach full from the fish he remembered to have eaten in his days on the sea.

Those eyes were drawing him in themselves not letting go of his soul and then his throat was dry again as he saw the face, the hairs of that person whom belonged those eyes. What a beautiful face, perfectly shaped for those eyes. What wonderful dark hair like the nights he had seen on the sea when the moon shone on the surface -the reflection of moonlight swaying with the waves.

"You have to be thirsty." Oh this angelic voice Rin had heard.

It belonged to this man and Rin felt like dying. His heart clenching as he nodded and he felt a blush creeping up his cheeks then he was happy for the first time the sun to be this hot. Suddenly this mesmerizing spell was broken when the swaying stopped and Rin was nearly pulled down from gravity when suddenly his head's side weighed too heavy to be balanced from his feet. He felt hands holding him firmly on the back of whatever animal he was lying on.

"People we'll take a rest." Someone in the distand shouted and Rin could hear grunting and stomping on the sand.

Rin felt the way he was helped down or rather heaved up from that animal. Two strong arms were steadying him before lifting him up again bridal-style -it was embarrassing- but he just could not walk anymore. Then Rin was seated on something cool and soft, someone supported his back so that he wouldn't slump backwards. His dazed eyes followed the other hand which was bringing a cup up to his face. Then he saw the water and Rin forgot all his good manners and tiredness as he greedily tried to take the cup of water but then the water was swayed out of his reach.

"Slow please." A soft, pleasant voice said. "Otherwise it may be upsetting for your stomach." The water cup was slowly brought up to Rin's dry lips "Take slow and small gulps please."

Rin complied to that soft voice and felt with every new gulp how life returned to his exhausted and weak limbs. His heart beat got stronger and the intake of air eased too. His throat felt utterly satisfied but then suddenly it was cut off and Rin found himself following this cup full of life with his lips until it was out of his reach. Then he opened his closed eyes -he could not remember to have closed them- looking in emerald eyes which remembered him of the trees and flowers he had seen on islands towering out of the sea. Unknown islands full of life and happiness where no human foot had been set before.

"You can drink more in a few minutes." Then those green eyes smiled or rather the person smiled and the smile reached his eyes causing the corners to crinkle.

Rin nodded slightly looking in those eyes. The man left after a last look and Rin began to watch other people. They wandered around and build tents, laid out carpets and mats on the sand. All of those people were laughing while speaking with each other and lending a helping hand where one was needed.

"Sooo what's your name stranger." that high voice said and Rin shortly cringed before noticing that it was indeed a high-pitched voice but it was not unnerving or unpleasant it was more like the light play of a wind chime when air breathed through it and caused those metal tubes to move around, producing a melody that sounded like a soft spring day.

"I..." Rin rasped out and felt the way his throat still itched. "R-Rin..." He pressed out after realizing that he was not able to form any proper sentence.

"Ah Rin. Rin-chan . I'll call you Rin-chan. Haru-chan this is Rin-chan! You rescued Rin-chan!" The boy shouted looking towards the man with sea-blue eyes. Then he turned back towards Rin. "Ne Rin-chan, you have to know Haru-chan was the one to spot you. He has eyes like a hawk and does notice sandstorms as the first one too!"

And the boy spoke and spoke, told and told. How awesome this Haru guy was, until Rin could not keep track anymore and just pretended to listen. His attention held one person and his eyes followed every move of this man, who had rescued him, who had given him the second chance he needed, the man with an angelic voice and eyes like the sea. Oh did he want to look hours long in those eyes and listen to this voice for his remaining life. He felt how someone tapped his shoulder and he looked to his right and was puzzled to not find the blond boy by his side it was the emerald green eyes that greeted him again.

"Here have some more water. I even got you something to eat too. Nagisa told me your name is Rin. I am Makoto Tachibana nice to meet you. It certainly is unexpected to meet someone out in the middle of the desert." Rin nodded as he took the cup full of water.

He slowly brought it up to his lips and drank small gulps and even ate some of the bread that was brought to him. Small pieces fund their way in his mouth and were forced down his throat and landed in his with water filled stomach. It felt satisfying to have something in his stomach after not eating for days.

"How long were you out there? Do you even understand our language?"

And Rin nodded as he had learned the language of this country before even setting his foot on the land of this country. After all if he wanted adventures and to learn new things about the culture and history of this country he needed to know the language.

"I..." Rin forced himself to speak. "I was... out there... for a week." He finally rasped out.

He received an astonished look. "You didn't drink for a week? It's a miracle you are still alive."

"No-" Rin nearly shouted and cringed right after and returned to the whispering tone he had used before "No first... I... I had food and water... b-but it eventually was consumed."

Makoto nodded in understanding and wanted to speak up again when he halted. "Oh Haru this is Rin. But I think Nagisa told everyone in the caravan about him." a soft laugh escaped Makoto's lips.

"Yes. He told me. I'm Haruka." A blank face greeted Rin.

"Hello... I'm Rin... Rin Matsouka. Please take... good... care of me." Rin said with an hoarse tone and bowed down to show his gratitude.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I hope you enjoyed this story!  
>and will leave me a review after all those give me so much courage!<p>

Also answer my question at the beginning otherwise I see no point in writing on!


End file.
